


The Jedi Path (Novel)

by mydnyteraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyteraven/pseuds/mydnyteraven
Summary: A young man, pulled from his own world and into the Galaxy, finds himself on a journey to become a Jedi.Which would you choose? Red, or blue?





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… 

The galaxy is on the brink of galactic civil war. The Senate is corrupt,   
gridlocked, and ineffective. The Jedi Order strives to keep the peace,   
but even they are beginning to lose their grip on the fragile   
equilibrium between the systems. Somewhere in the darker regions of   
Coruscant, a shadow grows stronger... 

Not so long ago, on Earth... 

Two friends have spent the morning creating fake lightsabers out of yard sticks and colored duct-tape. One red saber, one blue. But as these two boys prepare for an epic lightsaber duel, the force grows strong...


	2. Chapter 2

15 year old Jack stood at his kitchen table, looking at the two yard sticks he and Jase had spent the morning wrapping in red, blue and silver duct tape. Running a hand through his dark hair, he frowned.   
“C’mon Jack, red or blue, it’s not that hard.” Jason said, reclining back in his chair at Jack’s kitchen table. The same age as Jack, his lighter brown hair was messy, as usual, and his normal grin was on his face, though he was feigning impatience. “Who do you want to be? Vader or Kenobi?”   
Jack leaned on the table, thinking it over. “Tough decision.” He muttered with a French accent. Jason laughed and grabbed the red one.   
“I’ll make the decision for you then.” He said, “C’mon Jack, this was your idea after all.”   
Jack grinned and took hold of the blue yardstick, following Jason out into the backyard. Jack’s backyard wasn’t elegant. Just a medium sized space bordered by a tall fence. Jack’s dad kept the grass green and soft, and free of rocks, and there weren’t any trees planted in it, so it made a pretty good arena for fighting. Jason strode right out into the center and began to swing his lightsaber with two hands.   
“You ready for this?” He asked, trying out a few official Jedi stances.   
“Of course I am, it was my idea.” Jack said, trying out a few moves himself in slow motion, to get the feel of his new weapon.  
“Alright then, attack me when ready.” Jase challenged, settling into a fighting stance.   
Grinning, Jack made the first move, swinging his lightsaber toward Jason’s left leg. Jason blocked it easily and the two yardsticks hit with a loud “CLACK.”  
“You always start with that one,” Jason said. “C’mon, mix it up a little.”  
“I’m trying,” Jack muttered, his teeth gritted in concentration.   
“You don’t know the power of the Dark side,” Jason quoted, beginning the fight in earnest while trying to make his voice deep and scary like Darth Vader’s. Jack laughed and defended himself against Jason’s next blow; an overhead swing with his yardstick. “Join me and we can rule the galaxy together.” The two collided again, then stepped back.   
“Never!” Jack shouted, rushing forward. Jason hurried to meet him in the middle, and there was a loud “CRACK” as Jack felt his hardstick splinter and shatter under his hands. A strong force knocked him back and he fell backwards, toward the edge of the backyard. Eyes wide open, he saw Jason had also been knocked back, to the other side of the yard.   
Jack braced himself for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never happened. Opening his eyes again, all he could see was a huge expanse of stars all around him.   
“Where am I?” He asked, his voice sounding strange in the space. Looking down at himself, he couldn’t really make anything out except more stars. Everything was stars, but he could hear faint whispers coming from somewhere.  
As Jack looked around, a voice suddenly became clear and loud enough to hear.   
“You possess an unusual connection to the Force, young one,” it said. “You have joined the ranks of those who have become one with it.”  
“Wait a second,” Jack peered into the gloom, trying to see anything else at all. “I’ve become one with the Force?”  
“Too early, and—“  
“Jack, is that you?” A familiar voice interrupted. “I can’t see anything but stars.”  
“Jason?” Jack thought he could see a group of stars that was moving around like Jase would.   
“Yeah, what happened?”  
“We became one with the Force.” Jack explained, though it made no sense.  
“Like Ben Kenobi?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But we didn’t die! I don’t like this, Jack, how do we make it stop?”  
Before Jack could respond, the voices started up again. “You must learn to communicate with the Force if you have any chance of returning.”  
“If they can return at all,” said another voice.  
“The Force will find a way,” said the first. “Your vessels have been prepared, young students. Go now and learn.”  
The stars began to slide by as Jack was hurtled through hyperspace. He slowed down just enough to see a planet grow larger, then dominate his entire field of vision. The planet’s surface was grey and craggy, and as he flew past in low orbit, he could see the dark side was lined with lights, like a city. It was a city, Jack could see as he flew toward the lights, and could make out individual skyscrapers. The entire planet was one big city. Zooming over traffic, he flew uncontrollably towards a building that stood higher than all the others around it. Shaped a bit like a pyramid with the top cut off, the building was crowned instead by five narrow towers. Jack recognized it instantly. The Jedi Temple, on a planet that was one huge city. Coruscant! He hurtled toward one of the upper floors in the northwest corner, flinching as he phased through an outer wall into a small, sparsely furnished, but comfortable bedroom. In a little alcove was a bed, and in the bed was a boy of about 9 years old, sleeping soundly. Outside the window, the city lights shone in the distance. It wasn’t anywhere close to dawn.  
“Jaxon Selizar was chosen to be your vessel until you can be returned to your own world and body. You are similar in many ways.” One of the Force Voices said. “You will learn together. Be mindful of the Force, young one. Listen to your teachers. May the Force be with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jaxon woke up with a start. Sunlight streamed in through the window of his little bedroom, and chimes sounded from somewhere in the depths of the castle, waking up all the younglings. He was making his bed, putting on his uniform and thinking about the dream he’dhuh had the night before, about a fake lightsaber duel, and a planet called Earth, when there was a knock on the door.   
“Jax?” Someone asked. “Open up, it’s Chase.”  
Jaxon opened the door to reveal his best friend. In the same clan since they were three, Chase and Jaxon were like brothers, and Jax knew whenever something was up with his ever-cheerful friend.   
“I had the weirdest dream last night,” Chase said, practically falling onto Jaxon’s meditation stool. “I was fighting you, except, we were teenagers, and we had um…” He wrung his hands together as if holding a lightsaber. “These sticks wrapped in tape.”  
“And then we ended up in this weird place, where we were stars.” Jaxon added, sitting down beside him.  
“Jack!” Jason exclaimed.   
“Jason!” Jack ginned. “I guess we’re going to be Jedi.” He added.   
“I guess so. That’ll be fun.”  
“Hard too, look at what we’ve already had to go through. Taken from our parents as babies, waking up every day at 5.”  
“Yeah…” Jaxon mumbled. “Breakfast?”   
“Definitely.” 

The two boys made their way toward the refectory, where the rest of the clan was eating breakfast. Upon entering the large room, a girl caught Jaxon's eye and waved at them, her hair short and dark brown, almost reddish, though that could have been from the golden light of the lanterns lining the walls.   
“There you two are, what took you so long, usually you’re both the first ones to arrive for breakfast. Especially you, Chase Jetrunner. Did you sleep in?”  
Jaxon and Chase exchanged a look. “Crazy dream.” They said in unison. The girl laughed.   
“Must have been. Come on, I saved you a seat.”

Jaxon watched Nita as she moved towards the table. She was graceful even when walking, and she held her self with confidence. Her hair was cut short, in the same style as all the other Jedi younglings in the room, but it still looked different , softer or something. Jackson couldn't quite put his finger on it. Nita let them to the counter where food was being served, where they picked up bowls of porridge and fruit, then they all sat down together.  
Nita leaned across the table. “So, tell me about this dream,” she said, elbows on the table.   
“Well, it—“ Jaxon began, but then the Jedi Master, Gillian Modul, stood up and the room went silent. Jason couldn’t help but admire her skills in getting everyone still, when she spoke.   
"Welcome, younglings, to a new year of learning. Welcome to the next step in your training. From here, you will be tested on your knowledge of the Force, and your training will increase in intensity, until that time when you will all face the Initiate trials. May the Force be with you.” The three of them stood up from the table, stood in line to dispose of their breakfast dishes, and then left the refectory for their first Meditation session of the day.

Jaxon sat down on his round, padded stool in the meditation hall, crossed his legs beneath him, put his hands on his knees, and breathed deeply, as he’d been taught to do. Closing his eyes, he focused on an image in his mind, just a candle burning. When the younglings were little, they were actually given a candle or something to focus on, but now he was pretty good at focusing without the visual stimulus. But as he sat there, trying to focus on that little light, different images kept popping into his head. A planet with trees, and green grass: Sitting in a classroom looking out at those trees and green grass, while learning about wars and weapons that humans, especially Jedi, had not used in thousands of years. Pictures of two children, on the beach near an ocean despite the fact all the seas on Coruscant dried up long ago, save for a few artificial lakes, that Jedi Younglings never went to, because the temple is where they belong.  
“Focus Jaxon…” He whispered to himself, trying to bring up the image of the candle again, but the other pictures kept crowding in, ending with the lightsaber fight from the dream, but it felt so real, like a memory. So which memories were real? The ones about the Jedi training Jaxon had done his entire young life, or the ones of a childhood, with parents and friends, in a world where the Force only existed in movies.  
“They are both real.” A voice said quietly. Jaxon opened his eyes with a start, but no one had moved or reacted to the voice. Closing his eyes again, he tried to bring up the candle image again, but instead, all he saw were stars.   
“You were brought to this world to learn the ways of the Force,” the voice continued, “and when you are ready, you will return to the world you came from. All of your memories are real, young one.”  
“But, how do I get back?” Jaxon asked.   
“Listen to your teachers,” the voice said. “But be aware, there is darkness as well. If you are not careful, you will—“   
“Jaxon, it’s time to go to class.” Nita’s voice cut through Jaxon’s trance, and he looked up at his friends.   
“Okay, let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

They followed the Jedi master to a turbolift, then up to the veranda, to meet master Yoda for Force training near the Sunlit roof.  
"Greetings Younglings," the little green alien Smiled at them as they filed into the room. "Trust in the Force and guide you, it will. Please observe." With a wave of the small, wrinkled hand, several cushions that had been lined up along the wall floated into the air, circled the room once, then settled back into place. "Let the Force flow through you. Take a pillow and practice the lift."  
Jaxon took a cushion from the line and retreated to a corner of the room. Weighing it in his hands, he tossed it lightly into the air.  
"Use the Force, you must, for this lesson to work, young Selizar." Yoda Scolded him lightly. everyone around him laughed, and Jaxon felt the blood rush to his face, when the pillow suddenly launched straight into the air, bumped the ceiling, and fell down again, Once more under the influence of gravity. Over the laughter of his classmates, Jaxon heard the old master say. "Be mindful of your feelings, Youngling. Anger is no friend."

After that initial accidental success, Jaxon struggled to concentrate on using the Force to move the cushion even an inch, but Yoda and the Jedi master walked among the students, offering encouragement, and sooner than Jaxon would have liked, it was time to go back to the meditation chamber.

Staring at his hands, folded in his lap during the session, Jaxon tried to recall the dream, but it was quickly fading from his memory, and the Force Voices from before did not return. Instead, his thoughts turned to what Yoda had said about feelings. It was a well-known piece of Jedi philosophy, but for some reason, it stuck more than usual this time. Anger was one step after fear along the path to the Dark Side, and Jaxon shuddered to think of succumbing to that. The Sith were the source of much of the trouble that the Jedi had endured through their history. Jaxon didn’t know the details, but he knew the Sith were the worst of the worst. People who used the Force to hurt others in the galaxy. Jaxon knew that there were some people in the galaxy that didn’t get along. He heard the Jedi masters and their apprentices talking about trouble all the time, but nothing as bad as the looming shadow of the Dark Side. After about an hour of quiet, the meditation session was over, and Jaxon followed the rest of his clan to a classroom somewhere in the depths of the temple. Lined with small desks, it looked like any other classroom in the galaxy. Jaxon took his seat next to Nita, and on the other side sat Chase. Nita smiled at them both before pulling out a writing pad and stylus from a drawer inside the desk. 

“Greetings, Younglings.” Said the Jedi master as she strode into the room. Standing up beside his desk, Jaxon bowed to the teacher with the rest of his class.  
“Hello, Master Yana.” The clan said in unison, before sitting down once more.   
“Now, let us review the history of the order. "The Force is timeless," Master Yana began, "but the Jedi have not always been around to interpret its signs. Many centuries before the republic, our predecessors first heard the Force's call on..." Here she paused, waiting for a response from the class.  
"Tython?" Someone spoke up.  
"Very good. The Seers of Tython knew the Force as the Ashlara, but they understood it in much the same way we do: As a source of wisdom from which we can draw strength, as well as move objects without touching them."   
A faint laugh rippled through the room as master Yana continued.  
"Please turn your handbooks to Page Nine. The Force Wars were fought between the Seers when many turned to the dark side. These conflicts were mirrored by the many conflicts with the Sith before they were finally defeated..."  
As Yana spoke, Jaxon could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He thought he could sense an unfamiliar presence as if he was being watched by unfriendly eyes. Looking around though, only Chase was grinning at him, and no one unfamiliar was in the room at all. Shaking off the feeling, Jaxon grinned back at his friend, then turned back to the lesson.


End file.
